


Rocking Solo

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Grinding, Masturbation, Mawframe, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Other, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Xev gets a dildo as a present; he tries to have some fun.





	Rocking Solo

As the prime sat down on one of the corpus ship’s many bare benches, he can only stare at the contents of the package he was given – held carefully in one hand – a blue colored, ‘medium’ sized dildo. In his other is a very short instruction pamphlet, something the gift-giver provided. Already he’s read it over a couple times, but it’s not exactly… helpful in its wording.

This is a dildo, you stick it in your cooch  
Step one; Prep! Get busy, use saliva if needed  
Step two; Stick it! Tease it in, take your time  
Step three; Enjoy! Have fun

Xev puts the dildo down beside him to free up his hand, glancing between the instructions and the dildo sat beside him. He reads over the pamphlet, stares at it, and looks back over to the slim phallus sat beside him. It’s mostly featureless, vaguely shaped like a humanoid dick with a rounded knot above the base, sat up straight.

His free hand palms at his sealed slit, fingers pressing at the junctions of crotch and thigh, digits kneading further down between his legs and against the seat. As fingers work to release his junk from their protective confines he looks over the paper again. The prime’s reading comprehension slips over the words ‘cooch’ and ‘saliva’, and chalks it up to names for things he already knows. With a sigh, Xev flicks the pamphlet away.

The marred prime leans back against the back of the barely cushioned bench, his chin tucked against his chest as he stares down to his working hand. His fingers slide against the creases of his protective flaps, teasing them open with sparse sounds coiling in his throat. The thin slick flesh is slow to yield to his fingers, and he gets more results by palming and splaying his fingers against his genital mound. He huffs, laying his head back against the wall and sinks into the sensations.

Middle and index press up against the base of his genital mound, slowly gliding and altering the pressure to suit the flesh beneath the strict coverings. At the junction where the two protective folds meet his fingers reverse, sliding downwards and against the present dip at the bottom of the bright mound. They repeat their motions, petting and stroking as his thoughts drift back to the dildo sat beside him. As his right continues to work himself open his left takes hold of the lone dildo before returning to rest on his thigh.

Absentmindedly, his fingers begin to curl and press at the dildo’s surface, squeezing the shaft as the hand at his mound alters in motion. The fingers spread out to trail along the creases connecting the protective covers to his inner thighs, cupping again on their return – tips kneading at the dip beneath the mound. The prime breathes out a slight, a mild groan settled in his chest as his head leans off to one side to stare down at his working hand.

Slow pressing palming with upward hooked fingers. Gentle pressure against the seam of the protective folds; his fingers glide and dull claws press, working against the narrow seam till it begins to split – a change yielding a softened moan from the prime, his length and claspers hit with the sudden temperature shift. Xev holds his hand cupped against his opening folds, fingers pressing at the remaining seam and sliding their way around his sensitive parts.

He releases another slight breath, fingers gliding beneath the protective folds and curling beneath his lazy claspers and soft member. The underside of his dull claws rub against the nodes of his fleshy lips and at the end of his length. Within the confines his member barely has room to twitch; he lets a grunt slip through followed by a slight whine.

Xev shifts, his legs widen, fingers working to free himself from the confines of the protective folds.\

As his claspers are not yet active they easily flop free, slowly coiling at his hand as he works the rest of his sensitivity free of the confines. Once its finally free he presses them all against his stomach, holding them in place with his cradling left hand – the cyan dildo left abandoned against his hip. Index and middle of his right continue their motion against his now uncovered slit, his dull claws sliding against and between his fleshy lips. A digit dips into him, a groan knotting in his throat as his maw begins to form.

He rolls his thumb against the bud where his member meets his lips, letting a short sound slip through as his head lulls – sight still down at his slicken hand. Another finger hooks up into him, pressing at his inner flesh as the pair of fingers press in deeper. His fingers rock, buried in his glowing lips as the limp claspers slowly regain a semblance of activity to coil around his fingers.

The pair of fingers partly slide out and rub against the bundle of nerves before burying deep into him again, feeling at his inner texture before they withdraw again. Ends of his dull claws play at his fleshy lips as his fingers press and roll at the bud, breathing out heated breaths through his parted maw. The vents of his left side peak open, puffing out heat against his resting arm – fingers curling at his thickening mass.

Claspers tangle between his fingers and length; the ends pattering around between them with their textured underside. Xev pulls his attention from his yearning flesh to withdraw his fingers from the tangle – a tangle that turns and wraps itself around his member and against his stomach, the clasper ends nestling beneath the tip nodes.

He huffs as the ends tease, pressing his head back against the wall.

Xev’s attention turns down to the dildo laid against his hip, taking it into his left again as his right has fallen back into its slow massaging motions. For a moment he stares at it as he regulates his breathing, the burning in his chest not from the foreplay. He’s uncertain of how his body will react; wishing to be able to fill himself up with the soft toy. Not just wishing, hoping.

The paired digits in his flesh swirl before they slowly withdraw, rubbing gently against his bud, holding himself open with the claw tips. He inhales the ship’s sterile air and presses the length of the dildo against his warm flesh. A tight whimper crawls from him, his member twitching and his hips give a restrained roll. He slightly groans before releasing another whimper, sliding the dildo back and forth between his fleshy lips in an agonizingly slow motion.

A finger nudges the head of the dildo towards his opening, breathing out as the tip presses at the bottom of his parted slit. Awkward motions made by left continue till he switches hands, his slicken fingers pointing the shaft of the toy through his dark flesh. His right teases possible penetration, his left clawing at the edge of the bench. Xev had already settled back, head tilted up and away, his maw wide with bated breath.

He’s close … to overheating; he grunts – shifting to sit up with the dildo situated between the bench and his flesh. The prime grabs the edge of the bench between his legs, claws digging in as he rolls against the length of the dildo. His bud rubs against the knot, drawing him closer to what he wants – even as heat blows from his vents. Already heaving breaths chokes on sudden gasps and noises stuck in his throat, driving him to finish sooner than later.

Xev presses against the toy has he rocks, grunts and half-moans mixing in heated exhales. His arms shake as he nears his peak, throwing his head back with hot huffs, muscles twitching as he strains to hold himself stable. His claspers squeezing, claws curling, a shaking in his legs.

When he comes it hits him hard – barely able to hold himself still through the final snapping, reactional thrusts. It leaves him with choked pants, fighting to retain some sort of halved consciousness as he fights to get his breathing under control. The heat from his vent steam around him, choking out the option for a quick cooling.

The prime grunts, annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
